


Dishwater Possum

by SuccubusSere



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil 7 - Fandom
Genre: Cuddles, Disgusting Pet Names, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 13:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10465608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccubusSere/pseuds/SuccubusSere
Summary: I was frustrated and depressed the other night, so I spat this out to give myself some comfort and ease of mind from a certain favorite lil shit.





	

I woke from the nightmare, sitting up in bed and covered in sweat. The cotton sheets that were fraying at the edges of the mattress were barely holding on, and were also drenched in my sweat. I cursed mentally as I closed my eyes, trying to calm my breathing, when suddenly a hand latched onto my thigh. I almost shrieked, jumping, my heart racing a million miles an hour. I had been so lost in thought, lost in the nightmares that seemed to plague my mind on a regular basis. Yet, there he was, and he wasn’t a dream.

Lucas gave me that lazy look he loved to play off, sitting up slowly as he scratched his chest. His hand still hadn’t let go of my leg, slowly moving to wrap itself around my waist, and his head fell into my lap. I let out a little chuckle at the sight, letting my hand absentmindedly run along his scalp and play with the bits of hair he still even had. 

“What are you doing?” I asked him softly, smiling at him. He was warmth. Comfort. Feelings that I had for him were so strong, I was sure that they could shoot me off into the night sky, faster and stronger than any space ship that could be built. 

“You looked shaken up. I wanted to be ‘s close to you as possible.” He spoke just as soft as I did. While he was a bit cheeky, it was safety. When I had Lucas touching me, holding me, keeping me sane, nothing could harm me. Nothing would dare threaten to hurt me. He was probably one of the few reasons I had left to wake up to anymore, but that smile would always save me. No matter how dark the night was, he was the moon and stars to me, and I was always grateful. 

“You’re the best guard dog a girl could ask for, y’know that, right?” I teased him a little, leaning down to kiss his cheek. He let one arm let go of my waist, reaching up to stroke my cheek gently, and I couldn’t help the satisfied little noise that escaped my lips. I blushed, biting my lip like an idiot as I just flopped on top of him, rolling over to spoon him cutely and smooch the back of his neck. 

He laughed. That laugh. That melodious, joyful laugh that he only did for me, made my heart skip but in a much nicer way. 

“I do believe, you’re MY sugar possum, that makes me a happy and proud boyfriend, not the pet in this relationship.” He knew he was being cheeky, yet he continued to tease me. Soon all my stress, all those thoughts were just whisking away from my brain. The scare that I had coursing through my veins is gone, gone for good, and slowly the sandman is calling my name. I close my eyes, curled up against Lucas as he holds me close and up against that old hoodie of his. It smells of cheap body spray, but it’s his scent. His scent and I love it so much. I cherish it. 

“Good night sugar possum, love ya.” He whispered as he fondly played with my hair. 

“Good night ya dishwasher possum.” I joked, feeling my head fill with sweet dreams already, and a chance to wake up to the bright, sunny morning with renewed hope for the day.


End file.
